


Ssssorry...

by Dusty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, General Audience, If someone wants to do this but better please do, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), just a sketch, wine spillage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: Crowley transforms into a snake when he thinks he's in trouble... and drunkenly spilling the Malbec on a first edition before getting a chance to miracle it away will do that...





	Ssssorry...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't drawn anything in 25 years, not talented enough to capture Michael's face at all, but I loved the idea of Crowley curling up into a cute snakey to prevent Aziraphale from being too cross with him.

Link to my Tumblr post:

<https://sawdust2stardust.tumblr.com/post/185754153611/when-crowley-upsets-aziraphale-he-slinks-into>


End file.
